Selective herbicidal compounds play an important role in agriculture and related fields, because weeds cause considerable losses by reducing crop yields and lowering crop quality. Although numerous selective herbicides have been described, there is nevertheless a considerable interest in new compounds having superior or different herbicidal activity and/or selectivity.
Certain herbicidal compounds from the class of pyridine derivatives, and particularly 2,6-substituted pyridines, are known from EP0572093, EP0692474, EP0693490 and WO 94/22833.
The present invention describes novel, very effective, herbicidal 2,6-substituted pyridine derivatives having a superior selectivity compared to known compounds.